1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to communication amongst devices in a shared communication network, and more particularly, to private communication channels for one or more devices in the shared communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices including phones, tablets, laptop computers, and the like may need to communicate with one another for various purposes including exchanging information, collaborating, displaying remote user interfaces, and other purposes. Several difficulties exist in establishing this communication including traversing firewalls, discovering devices, security and administration.
Although conventional methods and systems such as Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) and various encryption schemes (e.g., Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP), Encrypted Key Exchange (EKE), Password Derived Moduli (PDM), etc.) have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved private communications amongst networked devices.